


The Queen's Choice of Husband

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Defying Others, Drabble, F/M, QitN!Sansa, Queen in the North, Sandor is Stark-siblings approved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “He is the man I wish to wed, the man who will father my children, my family has approved and I will not change my mind.”
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Itty Bitty Worlds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674259
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	The Queen's Choice of Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have this story in a multi-chaptered fic, but I decided to separate them to make them easier to find. Also, this was a request after people were upset from GoT's ending. Enjoy!

Men talk, as they are prone to do so, they speak about how it’s time the Queen weds and bears an heir to the winter crown, so they do what they think it’s sensible, go to speak with her brother, Bran.

What they don’t know is that Sansa has beaten them to the punch, all her siblings know that she is in love, wishes to wed and all of them have given her their blessings; so, it’s Bran who informs the men of the north that Sansa will wed Sandor Clegane.

Hell breaks loose after that, many try their damnest to persuade the Queen to wed someone else, but she coldly revokes them, “He is the man I wish to wed, the man who will father my children, my family has approved and I will not change my mind.”

Men don’t understand, but other women do, their Queen is happier with Clegane at her side, for all his gruffness, he is always gentle with her, if one is seen somewhere, the other is not far behind, when pressed, Sandor simply says, “She is gentle, far gentle and kinder than what this world deserves, I love her, I would follow her to the pits of hell and back.”

And so, Sansa and Sandor wed, during the third month of the new year, she is radiant and happiness emanates from her, Sandor is clearly besotted, and it is her who covers him with a Stark cloak, names him Prince Consort, they dance and enjoy the festivities.

When it comes down to their bedding, some women who remain behind out of curiosity later say, _‘They were kissing before the door close, there will be a babe before a year's out, you mark my words’_ , and several moons later, Winterfell toasts to their pregnant queen.


End file.
